


Wading Through

by TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers



Series: The Assassin, The Assistant, And The Witch. [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Coping, F/F, Getting through the bullshit, Self-Reflection, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers/pseuds/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers
Summary: Darcy has a moment of life reflection.





	Wading Through

**Author's Note:**

> This part is not crucial to the story, so if you are triggered by moments of self loathing and depreciation I wouldn't read. Recap for any important stuff will be in the end notes.

She sat in her room as she stared at her wrist. A black script had recently etched itself across her pale skin.   
It had happened shortly after her meeting Wanda.   
"It is quite alright," had appeared moments after in a warm burn. 

She now had two soul marks. Natasha and Wanda's.   
Darcy Lewis felt a bubbling of sickness start in her stomach. She lunged for the bathroom and felt dry heaves start. 

Darcy slouched against the door of the bathroom and felt hot tears cut their way down her face. Darcy couldn't describe the hurt and pain she was feeling.

Wanda had escaped death. Her soul was caught in limbo with the afterlife. That is why her words were black. Wanda was a rarity, and it scared Darcy so much. 

Because those with black soul marks had unpredictable fates and often went insane before they were grounded by their soulmate. 

Wanda was now dependent on Darcy. It was so much pressure with Natasha as well. She felt stretched thin and it wasn't fair to either of them. 

They were stuck with a defective mate. Darcy was useless and she couldn't push past her own problems to help them.   
Darcy just sat for a moment and tried to collect herself. 

She squeezed her eyes tight and inhaled deeply. 

Darcy Marie Lewis was not useless.   
She was strong.   
Strong enough to deal with her own problems.   
Strong enough to make sense of this crazy.   
She could love her dangerous and broken soulmates with her whole heart.   
Darcy Marie Lewis is more than her anxiety. 

Rubbing her eyes once more she stood up. She rinsed her mouth out with a glass of water. She washed her face and made sure to take her medicine. 

Darcy smiled to herself in the mirror. She couldn't stop now. She had the world in front of her. Darcy was not helpless to the bitch that was the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda's words on Darcy are black. Meaning Wanda's fate is uncertain. Wanda's sanity is riding of the shoulders of her soulmate. Darcy is struggling with this, however she can get through it. She is a strong woman who refuses to take the universe's shit.


End file.
